Percabeth after the war
by Danielaxox
Summary: So first chapter is the ending of TLO my stle so it's a little different and then the following chapters will be mostly percabeth! : not tooo cheesy but still adorably heart warming!
1. Chapter 1

The ending scene in PJO. ( TLO )

It's a bit different, I changed it around a little but it's still pretty cool 

Percy's POV.

I felt so weak. I felt like there was nothing in this world that could make me feel strong and alive again, not even a pool full of water. That's when I saw her. She was on her knees, her arms covering her face. Her whole body was shaking. And there he was. Luke. Well at least in looks. So whatever,_ KRONOS. _Same thing they're both jerks. My instinct reacted before my brain, I was running towards them. My mind didn't even have the time to process the fact that everyone was standing around, watching, not even helping!

I had an insane idea and I just went with it, stupid as I am.

"LUKE!"

He turned his head toward me, momentarily distracted. I thought I saw something flash in his eyes. What was it? Indecision? Regret?

"LUKE IS DEAD!!" he boomed. The whole room shook.

Nope, not regret. But I wasn't giving up. I looked at Annabeth, then back at Luke.

"Luke, man you promised. You promised you wouldn't hurt her"

I said it calmly while looking him straight in the eye. Things seemed to get a little darker. I was barely able to talk, my mind was racing, my pulse getting quicker and quicker by the second, I was sure at some point I was going to explode, but I kept going. If I was going to die, I was not going to leave without trying my best to save annabeth.

"You promised." Was all I kept saying. He was looking at me and annabeth with a tortured expression, for a minute I thought he was Luke again. Maybe he was, but it looked like he was having trouble controlling it. Then he looked toward the gods. Right at his father. His expression angered, like he had made up his mind or something. I wasn't having that.

"LUKE! FORGET THE GODS A SECOND ALRIGHT?"

Confusion swept his face but he still wasn't looking at me.

"Look at me Luke, listen man this isn't you. You understand the prophecy now. I know you do, because it's not only about me. Think about it. The dagger – the weapon that will fail you…

Then he snapped. He stared at me like he was going insane.

"Get it! Hurry... No time... he's fighting! "

It happened so quickly. I didn't have time to realize what I was doing. One thing I knew for sure is that I couldn't kill Luke, even if the survival of the earth depended on it. Well I couldn't do it alone that's for sure.

Damn I thought. As much as I hated admitting it, even now in this moment, Athena was right about my fatal flaw.

Looked like Luke understood what was going through my head because he nodded once and asked me to give him the dagger.

I knew I had to. No choice, no backing out now after everything I've been through and annabeth and all the other half-blood's that died to save Olympus. I handed him the dagger. Before I knew it Luke was gasping in pain, I didn't even see it happen. I looked straight into his eyes and I remember I owed something to a certain god…

"Luke, remember your father loved you. No matter what you think, just remember that "

He stared at me for a while, his whole face covered in sweat and then, he nodded with a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, tell him… tell him I'm sorry and that I loved him…and my mother too." He smiled again, one last time and then Luke castellan was gone.

Everyone was at a loss for words. We watched as the fates came to get Luke's body. And then for the first time my brain seemed to start working. I looked towards annabeth and I saw that she was staring at me too. She looked worried, so I held out my hand. She stepped forward and took it, for a minute we just stood there, staring at each other and then the next thing I knew she was giving me a bone-crushing hug, while crying into my shoulder.

"shh… it's ok; it's over "I repeated the same words over and over again. I held her close to me and I don't know, it could have been minutes or hours but finally someone cleared their throat and we broke apart.

I held her eyes while I tried to listen to what was going on around us. Zeus was making a speech for all the heroes that died to save Olympus. Maybe 10 minutes later, he started calling out names of heroes that needed to be rewarded.

I tried to pay attention but it was hard. I was just so glad that Annabeth was alive…

" ANNABETH CHASE, MY OWN DAUGHTER" I heard someone cry. Oh right. Athena. Duh.

She was telling her that she would be the one to design new improvements for Olympus. I watched Annabeth, speechless for the first time ever-and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I heard my own name being called

"PERCY JACKSON" My dad said.

I walked toward him, and he started by congratulating me and telling everyone how I deserved a true heroes reward. At first I was a little confused, but once everyone voted yes, Zeus began to speak.

"If you accept our offer, you have the choice to become one of us. Immortal, a god. And serve your father as his lieutenant.

I was speechless, just like Annabeth. I thought about it. A god. Woah! But then I looked at Annabeth. She knew I was looking at her but she was avoiding my gaze. She looked really panicked. My mind was made up.

"No."

"Excuse me? Are you declining our generous offer? "

"With no disrespect, yes I am. I don't want to leave the mortal world. I have a lot to live for" I risked a glance in Annabeth's direction (I don't think anyone missed it) "…but I do have a request AND I want you to swear upon the river Styx that you will honor it. "

For a minute Zeus looked at me with disbelief but then he sighed and gave up (I guess he realized, _hey the guy saved our buts, might as well give him what he wants...)_

"I swear upon the river Styx to honor your request"

And then I explained everything. How demigods feel left out, unwanted and useless because their parents (the gods) forget about them and they either end up joining evil forces or getting killed by monsters because they never got the chance to train. I asked them to claim their children once they turn 13 and that every god ( event he minor ones ) and Hades should have a cabin in camp half blood.

Eventually they accepted however there was one god...Or should I say goddess that wasn't so pleased with my speech.

"What exactly, Mr. Jackson is so important to you that you must absolutely decline a generous gift that YOU should honor when being given by the gods?" asked Athena.

I looked at her and suddenly I felt a wave of confidence flow right through me. I walked towards the goddess of wisdom and I stared right in the eyes. "I ask for your blessing"

At first she seemed confused but then she saw me staring at annabeth.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON, HAVE YOU GONE IN-

"Sane?...maybe" I answered with a wide smile. But then seeing the look on everyone's face I started to explain.

"I am not going to marry your daughter at 16. But I do hope to one day." I pulled out a ring I've been keeping in my pocket for the past 2 weeks. Everyone gasped, a bit distracting… but I kept going.

"I love your daughter, and I always will. This ring is a symbol of my love for her. It's a promise, saying that I will never let her down, a promise to her that says I'm never going to leave and that my heart will always belong to her."

I sighed contently and looked around for a second. Poseidon was smiling, so was Ares (to my surprise), Aphrodite was in tears, Zeus looked speechless and Athena… well at first I wasn't so sure but then she looked right at me and winked. I smiled in return and then looked at the person who mattered the most. I didn't have to look very far because she was already in front of me. Before I could speak or put the ring on her finger, she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately for what felt like many wonderful hours, and for once believe it or not. I wasn't blushing because I knew that it was perfect, everything. Just perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (percabeth begins)

Percys Pov.

"PERCY HURRY UP WILL YOU?" my mom screamed from the kitchen

See today we're having guests over. Very special guests… My dad. Of course Annabeth was going to be there too but that idea didn't really make me nervous. If anything, it reassured me. I mean sure, my girlfriend (still getting used to the word) is coming over for supper, that's totally normal right? My father, the sea god joining us for diner in our New York apartment? Not so normal, but he insisted.

See because, ever since we beat kronos, saved the world, etc. It seemed like my Dad was becoming less distant with me, more familiar I guess… He would visit and talk to me whenever I was near the ocean, and believe me I don't mind but I have to admit its kind of awkward when he interrupts you and your girlfriend on a date... And well... you get the point. He would even turn up, literally out of nowhere, whenever Paul, my mom and me would go out for supper.

" Percy, if you're not out of that room in 3 minutes, I'm coming in to get you, your Dad is going to be here any minute!" My mom yelled again.

I put on the closest thing I could find. As I was searching for a pair of pants under my bed, a fast movement caught my eye in my peripheral vision. I turned around, and there she was. If possible, she looked even cuter than the last time I saw her (yesterday) maybe its because she had a huge smile on her face. At first I smiled back but then I realized there was something I was missing, like a private joke. She looked down toward my legs and then turned away blushing. Crap. I grabbed a pair of clean jeans and put them on. I decided it was best to change subject.

"So how did you get in here?" I asked

"Oh I have my ways" she answered tapping her pocket where she had her Yankee's cap

I smiled and patted the space next to me on the bed. She smiled and sat down as I took her hand.

"My school is having a dance next Friday" Annabeth said suddenly

" That's cool, you want me to come?" I answered smiling

"I didn't say that"

She looked serious but I knew she was playing, so I decided to play along

"Oh good because I wasn't going to come"

For a second she looked hurt, before I could tell I was kidding she snapped back

"I didn't say I wanted you to come…yet. I was going to ask you properly but you sidetracked me"

I looked at her for about a minute, waiting. She leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear:

"Would you like to take me to my school dance next Friday, seaweed brain?"

For a second I couldn't answer. Partly because I was scared something weird and incoherent might come out of my mouth instead of a normal answer. After a couple of seconds of getting my brain to function I answered.

"Yes ma'am"

She smiled and leaned in close to me again. Her lips touched mine softly. Before she could part them I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer. The kiss became more urgent. She knotted her fingers into my hair and kissed me passionately. We continued for a couple more minutes and I had completely forgotten about my mother and diner with my Dad. Right until someone behind us cleared their throat.

It was my mom, and right next to her was my Dad. He had a huge smile on his face, my mom looked a little annoyed but they both had apologetic expressions on their faces.

"Are you kids ready?" My mom asked

"Sure, Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth answered shyly

Behind my mom's back my dad was still smiling, I could have sworn he winked at me, but I wasn't so sure.

//

Ok this chapter isn't so great loll…but they will get better because I'm starting to get more ideas!

The next chapter is the dance at annabeth's school; everything is going to go well until Grover shows up with some surprising news!


	3. Chapter 3

First I should tell you that I'm not the kind of guy that gives great advice. However, if you're like me; Shy, sporty, keeps to themselves and really doesn't care or THINK about what he looks like, then I do have a small bit of advice for you. Don't go to high school dances. Just getting ready knowing that you're taking your girlfriend is torture.

"Stupid tie" I mumbled to myself.

"Here let me help you with that" a kind voice said from behind me.

My mom walked through the door and into my room. We stood there for a few minutes while she fixed my tie and combed through my recently washed hair. Finally she broke the silence

"When do you have to pick up Annabeth?" She asked.

"Um…7:30" I answered nervously

She smiled at me in a warm-encouraging-sympathetic way. I didn't feel less nervous.

I guess she could see that with the look on my face because she started to laugh

"Oh I remember _my _first date with a boyfriend! I was sixteen…"

I sort of tuned out after that. I was so nervous and when I get nervous, my mom gets nervous, which makes her start babbling all kinds of random (most of the time embarrassing) stories. I wasn't listening to what she was saying but I knew her story was probably really weird because I picked up a few words like: "Gay math teacher", "poisoned punch bol" and "terrified jocks."

When she was finished, I let out a nervous chuckle and grabbed my car keys. (Oh and by the way, if you're wondering, I worked a lot this summer and most of the school year so I got myself a pretty sweet second hand sports car.)

"Ok sweetie, have fun! Don't get back to late and drive safe!" My mom yelled as I took a deep breath and headed out the door.

-

_Ding dong_

Two seconds after I rang the doorbell the door flew open.

"Oh my gods Percy you look so adorable!" Tania yelled

See Annabeth is living with her older sister (on the god side) so she could be close to Olympus since she's redesigning it.

"Thanks" I answered.

"Annabeth get down here, Percy just arrived!" Tania yelled.

I was so nervous; I didn't know what to do, so I put my hands in my pockets and watched the stairs. When she came down I was speechless. She wore a black sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles. It was tight at the top and sort of frilly toward the bottom. She was beautiful, she looked like a fairy princess the way the dress hugged her and the way her blond curls fell down her back.

"You look beautiful" I said quietly

Her answering smile was dazzling.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied in the same quiet tone.

I held out my hand and she took it. I let go after a second. At first she looked confused but then she realized that something was in her hand, a white corsage. Maybe she didn't look at it closely or maybe she didn't know much about the flower because she smiled and pecked my cheek. For me it was different. Believe it or not it took me 3 hours to get this thing. I actually got it custom made because I wanted a specific flower to show Annabeth I really cared about tonight. The memory alone was making me blush…

*flash back*

"_What does this flower say?" I asked the employee for the 39__th__ time_

"_Oh this one is verrry special!" He answered in his Italian accent _

"_incontro tu secondi anima_…_to meet you're second soul… in other words, you're soul mate, the one that completes you." He said in a dreamy voice._

_Ok wow I thought, this is really cheesy and this guy is starting to freak me out…_

"_Alright I'll take it please"_

_I waited impatiently as he wrapped it up and sealed it in a box. I paid as fast as I could and ran out the door stuffing the thing in my pocket. _

_I didn't realize at first I was acting really stupid. I mean, what do I have to hide right? It's just a flower…but then again, why did those words; soul mate, the one that completes you, send shivers up my spine? Why did I feel all giddy and excited when he talked about a flower? I think I know the answer…I also know that I don't plan on telling Annabeth what this flower represents, at least…not yet. _

"So are you ready to leave" She asked excitedly

"Whenever you are" I answered smiling.

-

When we got there, almost everyone was staring at us. Annabeth goes to an all girls school, so not many of her classmates had boyfriends with them. I did a quick head count, maybe 50 girls and let's see…12 guys. Wow I thought. Except that didn't really matter, I was with Annabeth. I turned to look at her and I noticed that something was bothering her, she looked really worried.

"Everything all right?" I asked

"Um…No actually. I don't know it we should be here…I mean all these girls…"

"I don't get it"

"Percy, we only have 3 dances a year at our school where we get to invite guys. Some of these girls are desperate." She explained.

"Oh" was pretty much all I could think of saying. I wanted Annabeth to have a good time; I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly I had an idea. I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside in the school's backyard. It was a beautiful place, there was so much space they even had a soccer field. The music from the gym echoed all the way outside, so we could hear it as well. I brought her out in the field. I couldn't help laughing at the look on her face. "I'm not kidnapping you don't worry…I was wondering if maybe you preferred dancing with me outside." I told her.

For a while she just stared at me, it looked like she was thinking hard and that really made me nervous. Then she said something that surprised me more than anything.

"I love you" She said softly

Before I answered I started into her eyes, they were bright gray today; warm and less intimidating than usual. (A/n **does that make sense? "Less intimidating than usual…I don't know it doesn't click in my head loll…)**

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in closer to her

"I love you to Annabeth" And then I kissed her. It was very soft and unbearably sweet.

We danced too three songs and then sat down on the grass. She talked about her school and her most recent designs on Olympus. "I was thinking of putting a giant statue of you at the entrance wearing Ck boxers" She said laughing **A/N that was for my friend Tania loll CK BOXERS. BALLLLIN (: **

"Very funny" I said nudging her playfully.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Holding hands and looking around us. It wasn't awkward or anything…It was actually really nice; peaceful in a way.

"This is really nice." Annabeth said.

"It's good for a change, not having to worry about everything going wrong."

"I know how you feel…during the war, it was so hard to just hang out and talk. We always fought because everything was so complicated but I'm glad how everything turned out" I said smiling.

"Yeah me to..." She started to shiver from the cold so I wrapped my arms around her and we lied in the grass looking up at the stars.

"PERCY WHERE ARE YOU?!" a very familiar voice called out.

"GROVER?!"

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! You have to come with me, Annabeth too" he was really out of breath, I could barely understand what he was saying

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked

"Trouble at camp. Big trouble. I'm talking colossal sized trouble.

Great I thought. Just great


End file.
